Power Rangers Elementals
by Shadow Kiara
Summary: Characters are chosen and Chapter 1 is online! R&R please!
1. Intro

I want to make a Power Ranger story, a new series with new characters or a combination of new and old characters.

It takes place in a small town called Sunnyshore City.  
The five characters a normal students, not all of them friends, some even opposites... One day, they go on a field trip and find a cavern in wich they get locked. They decide to search another way out but instead they find some sort of underground paradise and are greeted by the animal spirit Naraja. He grants them the sacred power of the Power Rangers Elemental...

I am looking for 4 other characters.

Name: (_Your characters first and last name_)  
Age: (_It has to be 16-17_)  
M/F: (_What gender is your character_)  
Hair color: (_What kind of hair color and/or hairstyle does your character have_)  
Eye color: (_Your character's eye color_)  
Personality: (_What is your character like_)  
Bio: (_A little background story_)  
Designation: (_What color Elemental Ranger are you, not necessary connected to your element_)  
Weapons: (_What weapons does your character possess in Ranger form, can either be an original 'seen-before' weapon or a own made one. EVERYONE NEEDS TO HAVE An ELEMENTAL SWORD)  
_Vehicle: (_It is a motor but with a special ability wich connects with your element)_  
Element: (_what element do you possess?)  
_Special Powers: (_What powers did you recieve with your element)  
_Zord: (_What Zord do you control, it has to be an animal and it has to connect with your element)_  
Crush: (_Maybe your character crushes on another character)_

Fill this in and I will choose 4 of you to be in my story

**My character**

Name: Jessica "Jess" Hudgens  
Age: 17  
M/F: Female  
Hair color: Chestnut brown  
Eye color: Deep blue  
Personality: Jess is stubborn and smart. She is also very balanced and in control with a heart of gold. She can also be very sarcastic and always tried to keep her promises, even though it can be very dangerous. She has a dislike for the stereotypical 'cheerleader princess' and is considered as 'one of the guys' tomboy.  
Bio: Jess was born and raised in Sunnyshore City. Her father is a marine and her mother a lawyer. She loves to swim and iceskating, the last one being her hobby.  
Designation: Blue Elemental Ranger  
Weapons: Elemental Sword, Ice Bow (shoot airows made of ice), Ice Whip (Freezes everything when touched)  
Vehicle: Elemental Motor, Elemental Water Motor (the special ability, it can sail over or dive under water..)  
Element: Water  
Special Powers: Jess can create, freeze, multiply, absorb, boil water...  
Zord: Dolphin Zord.  
Crush: N/A


	2. The Characters

**Well, I found the characters!! And here they are:**

**Red/Fire: **Keith Thompson**  
Black/Thunder: **Vegito "Gito" Carson**  
Green/Earth: **Tonya Elizabeth James (T.J.)  
**Blue/Water: **Jessica "Jess" Hudgens  
**Purple/Wind: **Zack Shrike

**Their Profiles**

**Name:** Keith Thompson  
**Age:** 17  
**M/F:** Male  
**Hair color:** Brown and spiky  
**Eye Color:** Blue  
**Personality:** Smart but yet brash. Tends to go head strong into things. Does not think before he acts. He tends to be very social and likes to hang out with his friends when he is not at work or at school.  
**Bio:** Keith was born in a small town in Minnesota but moved to Shunnyshore because of his parents. He loves the outdoors and he is great at martial arts.  
**Designation:** Red Elemental Ranger  
**Weapons:** Red Elemental Sword, Flame Lance, Pyro Blaster  
**Element:** Fire  
**Special Powers:** Able to create heat from hands, also able to control fire and heat.  
**Zord:** Viper Zord (Desert heat, for fire)  
**Crush:**

**Name:** Vegito "Gito" Carson  
**Age:**16  
**M/F: **Male  
**Hair color:** Jet-black spikey hair  
**Eye color:** Emerald eyes  
**Personality:** Funny and goofy, serious in battle. Also very smart. Hates people hurting who he cares about.  
**Bio:** Born and raised in California, father owns a dojo, mother is a buisness woman. Loves playing pranks and reading.  
**Designation:** Black Elemental Ranger.  
**Weapons:** Black Elemental Sword, Thunder Saber (can shoot lightning) and Lightning Blades (electrified wrist blades)  
**Vehicle:** Elemental Thunder Flyer (can fly)  
**Element:** Lighting/Thunder  
**Special Power:** Can control and generate electricity. Can be recharged by any fuse box or anything that contains electricity. Can also magnetise something metallic and fly on it.  
**Zord:** Falcon Zord  
**Crush:**

**Name:** Tonya Elizabeth James (T.J.)  
**Age:** 17.5  
**M/F:** Female  
**Hair color:** Blonde, to the shoulder, longish bangs that hang in her eyes  
**Eye color:** Hazel, but they change  
**Personality:** Quiet, but outspoken when she needs to be. She has a very subtle form of humour, and she is quite emotional at times. She is known for being a a kind and reliable brain.  
**Bio:** T.J. moved to Sunnyshore when she was 11. Her mother and father are both teachers at the local high school, so they are always keeping tabs on her. She is a musician playing the cello and the bari sax, and she keeps straight A's.  
**Designation:** Green Elemental Ranger  
**Weapons**: Green Elemental Sword and the Earth staff (it helps her use her powers to manipulate the earth and other nature based things)  
**Vehicle:** Elemental Earth Motor it can burrow underground  
**Element:** Earth  
**Special Powers:** Telekinesis: the paranormal ability of the mind to influence matter, time, and space. Includes movement of matter, object deformation, biological healing, and thoughtform projection (a physically perceived animal or object created in the mind.  
**Zord**: The Badger Zord (burrowing animal) or the Bear Zord if you would rather  
**Crush:**

**Name:** Jessica "Jess" Hudgens  
**Age:** 17  
**M/F:** Female  
**Hair color:** Chestnut brown  
**Eye color:** Deep blue  
**Personality:** Jess is stubborn and smart. She is also very balanced and in control with a heart of gold. She can also be very sarcastic and always tried to keep her promises, even though it can be very dangerous. She has a dislike for the stereotypical 'cheerleader princess' and is considered as 'one of the guys' tomboy.  
**Bio:** Jess was born and raised in Sunnyshore City. Her father is a marine and her mother a lawyer. She loves to swim and iceskating, the last one being her hobby.  
**Designation:** Blue Elemental Ranger  
**Weapons:** Elemental Sword, Ice Bow (shoot airows made of ice), Ice Whip (Freezes everything when touched)  
**Vehicle:** Elemental Motor, Elemental Water Motor (the special ability, it can sail over or dive under water..)  
**Element:** Water  
**Special Powers:** Jess can create, freeze, multiply, absorb, boil water...  
**Zord:** Dolphin Zord.  
**Crush:**

**Name:** Zack Shrike  
**Age:** 17  
**M/F:** M  
**Hair colour:** Short cut black with blonde streaks  
**Eye colour:** Gold (normal), Red (While Evil)  
**Personality:** Zack is the sort to prefer being alone rather then mingling with a large number of friends. He hates the American schools caste system and voices it rather violently when annoyed. He is normally extremely quite and spends all his time drawing, sleeping, playing games, listening to music or practicing martial arts. He is very slow to anger and is rarely ever really aggressive, though when his anger explodes he is extremely loud and violent and is nearly unstoppable in Ranger form.  
While evil he is the exact same only more evil. After being restored to good he softens up a bit but still remains mostly the same.  
Bio: Zack moved to America shortly after his father died so he could get a fresh start. He is soon enrolled at the same school as the rangers and initially doesn't get along with them because of his lone wolf tendencies. Shortly after beating some thugs within an inch of their lives he is placed under mind control of the evil power plaguing the rangers and becomes the evil Purple Ranger after many difficult battles the Rangers restore Zack to normal and though he feels he doesn't belong he starts to feel a close bond to the other rangers and even falls for one of the girls, which she returns fully.  
**Designation**: Purple (eyes shine red through helmet while evil)  
**Weapons:** Twin swords that can turn into boomerangs or be linked at the pummels to form a staff sword (is actually Elemental Sword functioning as specialized weapon)  
**Vehicle**: Vortex Verimotor (Can combine with Purple Ranger as a powered armour with missiles, beam swords and lasers.) (Is big and can fly)  
**Element:** Wind (appears black when evil)  
**Special Powers**: Boomerangs can whip up tornadoes, Zack can fly and create barriers using wind. Can later power up Fire attacks.  
**Zord**: Dragon Zord (think of a European Dragon with a cat like body, massive hind legs, smaller arms, two massive wings, a long tail and a long neck with a head attached with spikes on the head), Dragon Fighter (Dragon Zord in humanoid robot form, appears often to fight Elemental Megazord)  
**Crush:**

**The rest, thank you for trying.  
Crushes will be added once the story has progressed, if you think of a cute couple, please let me know.  
Ok, stay tuned for the first exciting chapter ******


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:The Story Begins**

It was a normal Monday morning in Sunnyshore City.

The students of Sunnyshore High gathered infront of the school, waiting for the schoolbus. The school had an exciting day out planned for the students, they were going to visit the Ruins of the Sun, best described as a small town with temples, built to honor the great spirits of the elements, according to the legend that is. Some eons ago, the people who lived in Sunnyshore built temple to honor their god, Naraja, to guard them, to send their guardians in times of need to aid them.

But as time passed, and the city changed into any other known city of the world, the ruins stayed in tact. No one really believed in the legend of the Element Spirit or his guardians.

Finally, the 'fleet' of yellow schoolbusses arrived and student stepped in. Off to the Ruins.

--

After almost 15 minutes of driving, they arrived at the Ruins of the Sun.

As everyone gathered infront of their busses, the headmaster handed out some papers to the teachers.

"Can I have your attention, please" headmaster Grant called. Headmaster Grant was a very strict person, who most of the students feared.

"First of all I would like to warn you, it is priviledge to be able to visit the ancient ruins of our ancestors. That is why I want you all to behave and do _not _touch anything, is that clear?"

He looked around frowning, "I said, is that clear?"

"Yes headmaster" the group said in unison.

"Good" he said with satisfaction and then I will now explain the purpose of todays trip" he opened a piece of paper and cleared his throat.

"You will be assigned in groups of 5, picked randomly, with wich you will fill out a series of questions. You will look around to find the answers and the first 5 groups to finish the questions will be rewarded with extra credit" he said.

A irritated sigh was heard from several students but was ignored by headmaster Grant.

"I will now assign the groups, once your name is called, come up to one of the teachers to get the list with questions...once the group is complete, one of the teachers will tell you wich way to head first, to avoid the crowd, after all, this is still a sacred place..." he said and looked down at his own piece of paper,

"Vegito Carson, Jessica Hudgens, Tonya James, Zack Shrike and Keith Thompson" A boy with black spikey hair, a girl with chestnut brown hair, a girl with blond hair, a boy with black hair and blond streaks and a boy with brown spikey hair stepped up from the group and walked towards the red haired teacher who gave them their question sheets.

"Please follow me" the teacher squeeked. The group followed her towards one of the bigger temples. "This is the Temple of Naraja, here you can find the answers of question 1 to 5, that's all I will say, good luck and remember, team work" she squeeked and walked away again.

"Ok...first question, the builders of the Temple of Naraja made sure the the symbol of their god was clear so their god could look down upon them through it...describe the symbol" Keith read out loud.

"I think it's some kind of eye" Gito said.

"Why an eye?" Jess asked.

"Well, their god looked down upon them...I figured, since you look with your eyes..." he shrugged.

"That's to obvious...it must be something else" TJ said.

The group looked around for awhile.

"What about this" Zack then noticed.

In the far back of the temple was a statue. The outer symbols on the looked like a flame, a lightning bold, a leaf, a drop of water and a tornado-like symbol. In the middle was a circle with inside three swirls that seemed to end and begin nowhere (I'll find a picture for the symbols).

"Think this could be it" Keith nodded and walked towards the statue. He reached up to touch the inner symbol and once he did, strangely enough the statue started to light up. First the inner symbol, then the outer. The temple started the tremble a little.

"What did you do?" Jess asked.

"I didn't do anything!" Keith said.

From the inner symbol came a blinding light wich fell upon the five of them and with one flash, they disappeared. (sorry if you think this is corny but it was all I could think of)

--

The light disappeared after the five appeared again.

"Ok, that was weird...but where are we?" TJ said.

They looked around. They weren't in the temple anymore.

They were standing on what seemed to be grass, better yet, the whole place looked like some sort of paradise.

Statues with the same symbol as the inner symbol in the temple were spread everywhere.

"I don't think we're in Kansas anymore" Gito said.

"I think we'd better find a way out before Headmaster Grant gives us all an F" Keith said.

The others nodded and they made their way through the unknown paradise.

"You had to touch the statue" Zack said after a while.

"I didn't expect _this _to happen!" Keith said to his defence.

"I guess that's why the headmaster said we weren't allowed to touch anything" Jess sighed.

At the end was a big, open temple. The same inner logo on the end and surrounded by small statues of animals.

A Viper, a Falcon, a Badger, a Dolphin and a Dragon. Underneath each a symbol, Flame, a Lightning bolt, a Leaf, a drop of Water and a Tornado symbol.

"Dead end" TJ said.

"Now what?" Jess asked.

The others shrugged. They were stuck.

Then, a light came from the inner logo on the end and infront of them appeared a figure. It was an older, wise looking man.

"Welcome" he said.

The five jumped back and looked wide-eyed to the man who just appeared.

"Where did you come from?" Vito asked.

"Nowhere, anywhere" the man said.

"Could you be more vague?" TJ asked.

The man chuckled, "Let me introduce myself, I am Naraja, the Element Spirit, and this is Solaria" the man said.

"Naraja? As in, the god of our ancestors?" Keith asked.

"Indeed, I am that god" he nodded.

"Ok, I'm confused" Jess said.

"I understand your confusion, young Jessica, but all will become clear soon"

Jess jumped back, "You know my name?!"

"I know all your names" Naraja nodded, "I forsaw your arrival, you were meant to be here"

The five looked at each other with disbelief.

"Let me explain, it was your destiny to visit the Naraja Temple and to end up in Solaria, you five were chosen for something special, a gift that was passed on for eons" Naraja said and turned to the statues.

"Look at those statues, each of them reprisend an animal and an element. Both to be controlled by a guardian...Fire, Earth, Water, Wind and Lightning" he turned back to the five still dazzled students after pointing out each animal when calling the element.

"And you were chosen to be those guardians" he added.

The five stood there, not knowing what to say or even if it was all worth to believe.

"You are chosen to be the Elemental Power Rangers" he then said.

"Hold up, Power Rangers? Are you serious?" Zack asked.

Naraja nodded, "You have heard of them I suppose"

"Of course, a team of monster fighting heroes, they've been around for years"

The old man smiled, "Good, now.. if you choose to accept your path as Elemental Ranger, you will be granted with special gifts, you can control your element in Ranger Form and in civillian form..."

"What do we have to do?" Keith said.

"Open your spirit for your destiny"

"Care to explain that?" Gito asked.

Naraja nodded again, "Close your eyes and concentrate, open your mind and spirit" he said.

The five looked at each other and closed their eyes.

The five statues started to glow as a spirit form of the animals escaped from it and swirled around the five students.

"Open your eyes to see your element, your responsibility" he said.

They opened their eyes again and watched as the animals appeared infront of them.

"Keith, smart but brash, you have the power of Fire and control the Viper" Naraja said. On Keith's wrist appeared a red kind of watch with the Flame on it.

"Gito, funny, goofy but yet smart and serious, you have the power of Lightning and control the Falcon" on his wrist appeared a black watch with a Lightning Bolt on it.

"TJ, quiet but outspoken and emotional, you have the power of Earth and control the Badger" a green watch appeared on her wrist with a Leaf on it.

"Jess, stubborn and smart, very balanced inside, you have the power of Water and control the Dolphin" a blue watch appeared on her wrist with a drop of Water on it.

"and Zack, the loner, you have the power of Wind and control the Dragon" a purple watch appeared on her wrist with a gust of Wind on it.

"You are now the Elemental Power Rangers' Naraja finished. All five of them stared at their morphers.

"But, we don't even know what to do" TJ said.

"You will when the time comes, for now, I want the five of you to promise me not to reveal this to anyone, not even your parents. When your needed, I shall send for you" Naraja said.

In one flash, the five of them disappeared from the paradise.

A little cat appeared from behind one of the pillars.

"Are you sure you chose the right ones? They seem different from the past guardians" it said, though you could not see her lips move.

"Don't worry, Tiara, they will know what to do when the time comes, you will see" he answered.

--

The five new Ranger appeared back in the temple.

"We're back" Keith said.

"There you are!" a screeching voice called and all turned towards the exit where Mrs, Skye, the red head teacher, was standing, "We have been looking all over for you, we're leaving so give me your answer sheets and go to the bus" she added.

"Oh no, we don't have the answers for the assignment" Jess said.

But when the five of them turned to look at their papers, the answers were filled out neatly.

"Well, what are you waiting for, hand in your papers" Mrs. Skye said.

Quickly they handed her their pieces of paper and hurried to the bus.

--

Meanwhile, somewhere in space, a strangely colored comet was heading for Earth. It was sending out a strange vibe of stored power, ready to be unleashed...

**So, this was the first chapter. If you think it's lame, I like to know what you would have done differently.**

**Remember, the real action will start in the next chapter, when I will also reveal who the bad guy is going to be, who his/her minions are and what the deal is with the little cat called Tiara. **

**Hope you like it...**


End file.
